The First 25
by Isteed
Summary: Take a look back at the first 25 who won The Hunger Games. A prequel to SYOT 'Defences'. Many Victors are relieved when they win... but the real political and social arena has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! I'm back!**

 **This next project will be looking back at the first 25 Victors of the Hunger Games. This is a prequel of sorts to my first SYOT which you can find in my profile, so check it out! Over the next 24 chapters you will encounter familiar characters. Hopefully you all enjoy it and review and interact! I will try to stick to this format, but want to make it a bit different to everything else out there. This will then lead in to another SYOT.**

 **Isteed.**

1st: D2 – Jaegar Western(18)

Julius Flickerman

"Just keep it simple Julius okay? If this fails all eyes will be on you okay?" The President threatens.

Julius Flickerman wonders how he got himself in to this mess. Sure, he was instrumental in the victory of many battles for the Capitol in the rebellion, but did he really want this? A 10 year deal they told him. 10 years of creating the greatest spectacle in Panem, watching children kill each other.

"Each year should build remember? I don't want to see anything too familiar 2 times in a row. Keep them on their toes, make them realise that no matter how much they prepare, someone else is always more prepared." That was his instruction. Julius received one instruction for the entire 10 years.

"And if you fail, there is always someone waiting in the wings to replace you. This is a huge privilege, don't let me down." President Markland was a strict dictator, and no one in Panem would ever dare disappoint him.

From this point on the Games were up to him. Every detail, every event. How was he supposed to choose the children? How was this spectacle supposed to be made in to just that….A spectacle. Julius hated that word, he hated the thought if using children as a 'spectacle'. It shouldn't be the children.

President Archibald Markland

He hoped that Julius would do the job. This would be the set up for the new Panem. From now until the end of time, all of Julius's decisions would be followed for every single Hunger Games. Of course, if he failed then there were many in the Capitol ready to replace him, but Archibald couldn't imagine anyone else for this particular job. He was really in debt to Julius, not only had he been instrumental in many battles, but he was also the catalyst for the turning of the tides in the war. District 2 had always been devoted to the Capitol, but after they too decided to rebel, the Capitol looked all but defeated, if it hadn't been for Julius' diplomatic skills, he wasn't sure whether or not he would be sitting here right now.

Yes, he had no doubt that Julius would do a good job. No one had ever been quite as good at reading the Presidents mind until he came along. For Julius' sake he hoped that these Games would be a spectacle for Panem, and he hoped that Julius would know that the Victor should come from District 2. After all, he knows they are the reason he is sitting where he is right now.

Jaegar Western(18) – District 2

I'm not sure how this happened to me. My family was sure I wouldn't be the one picked considering there were hundreds of traitors children in the pool, but I can still distinctly remember every movement of Ullyses mouth as he read my name.

It was all such a blur from then on. 2 from every District were selected and shipped off to the Capitol for mentoring, training and entertainment, most of whom were the children of traitors, those who hadn't seen their parents since the end of rebellion, and as such were starved and deserted on the streets. In their interviews they talked about how this was a new start for them. How it was a chance to clear their family name so that they could declare their loyalty to the Capitol.

I was different.

My parents were commanders of one of the largest of District 2's armies, both of whom were war hardened supporters of the Capitol. So naturally I followed in their footsteps. I knew the Capitol anthem, I knew all of the Presidents names and even their children's names. I was sent to a school with like-minded District 2 children, so why on earth had I been chosen to represent my District?

It became abundantly clear why I was selected on the first day of the Games. Before the Games, we were all trained privately and kept in total seclusion from the other tributes. The only source of news of my competitors were the interviews, which was mandatory viewing for all Tributes, and the ability to view the reapings of 6 Districts of our choice. I had assumed that all these children would have special skills, or knew how to fight, so as to make the Games more interesting, but I was wrong.

There was a bloodbath that first day. Littered in front of me was a hoard of weapons and supplies, piled skyward in a pyramid. My District partner – Florentine – and I were on a completely different level to the other Tributes it almost seemed unfair. Altogether we took down 14 that day, the rest bolted from the area when they saw the streaks of blood litter the grassy plane.

The whole arena was a grassy plain. The grass at the centre was cut so short it was unbelievable, and every 100 metres it would rise 30 centimetres. We had the advantage, Florentine and I. We camped in the centre and guarded the supplies from the beginning, 3 more went down in the next 2 days because they made the mistake of showing themselves in the shorter grass. That left 5 more to take down, which became more difficult.

It was clear that the 5 that survived were the clever ones, the ones who knew their limits and used stealth to their advantage. Another 4 days passed and still no more casualties. It wasn't until the night of 8th day when another cannon sounded. It signalled that the other tributes were fighting, which is good, but also showed us they were ready to kill.

On the 10th day it became interesting. The outskirts of the arena erupted in a blazing fire, the long grass made perfect kindling and quickly the outskirts were destroyed, exposing the remaining tributes. They were done. Emaciated and sickened, a single girl from District 9 and the pair from 11 were all that remained. I quickly dispatched the girl from District 9 who made feeble attempt to flee the scene, but there was nowhere to run to. Florentine, who did not wait for my return, tried to eliminate both the District 11's, but 10 days of complacency and confidence finally caught up with her. The pair from 11 overcame her strength with a sheer will to live, the female was killed in the battle and the male, who realised that there were only 2 remaining and was enraged by the death of his District partner became my final adversary, but as strong as his will to live was, his body was dismally weak. He fell to the point of my sword within seconds.

I was the first Victor.

I'm no fool, and I am fully aware that the Games were rigged for Florentine and myself. None of the other Districts Tributes were above the age of 16. Florentine and I were both 18. But who am I to complain? Here I sit, with all the money I could ever ask for, fame and glory beyond all comprehension and barely a scratch to show for it.

My Victory caused outbursts in the outer Districts, particularly 11. Headlines from around Panem read 'The 'Rigged' Games', calling for the dismissal of Julius Flickerman and his team of 'Gamemakers' as they were widely known.

My voice became a particularly powerful one at that point. Although the public knew of the rigged competition, they harboured no ill feelings towards me. In fact they rather revered me. My opinions and thoughts became the opinions and thoughts of most of the inner Districts, and the rest of the Districts eventually fell in to line after about a month.

It was at this point, a month after the end of the Games that I was summoned by the President.

And here I am now, sitting in the office of the most powerful man in Panem, President Archibald Markland. Invited as a guest to discuss 'topics pertaining to the success of Panem.'

As I hear the click of the door opening I turn and watch the President walk in swiftly towards me, hand outstretched. I grab it in greeting before taking a seat.

"Mr. Western. It came as a surprise to me when you exited the arena that you seemed overnight to become the voice of the Districts. As much as I anticipated the lone survivor to be a celebrity, I never envisaged them to wield so much power over such a large portion of our population."

"It came as a surprise to me too Sir." I reply.

"Therefore Mr. Western I will need you to swear your loyalty to me. I can't have someone with as much influence as you spreading ill will about the President or our regime can I?" President Markland stressed the 'can I?'. I gulp, feeling threatened.

"Certainly not Sir."

"Excellent. As our first Victor, you will always wield much influence. Dine with me please Mr. Western, I feel like we should get to know each other."

"Of course Sir."

My mind races as we are escorted to the dining room.

It has become clear that my loyalties are now intertwined with my very life.

.

.

 **Powerful People Panem**

(taken from Panem Weekly)

1\. President Archibald Markland

2\. Jaegar Western – Victor 1st Annual Hunger Games

3\. Julius Flickerman – Head Gamemaker

4\. Olivia Markland – 1st Lady

5\. Darius Western – District 2 Commander in Chief

6\. Julia Western – District 2 Mayor

7\. Phillippe Edwards – District Trade Coordinator

8\. Gregory Quinn – Panem Chief Justice of the Supreme Court

9\. Wilma Vines – District 11 Mayor

10\. Boris Newhaven – President of Bank of Panem

.

.

Jaegar Western Game Statistics:

Arena: Varied Grassland

Length of Games: 10 days.

Weight Loss: 2 kg

Kills: 10


	2. 2nd Games - Hunter Pickton - District 11

2nd: D11 – Hunter Pickton(16)

Julius Flickerman

Julius didn't like the 1st Games. There was so much uproar about what events transpired, but he knew that was going to happen. Reading in to the Presidents mind he knew that District 2 must win the first Games, the difficulty was finding a suitable candidate, and Jaegar was the perfect one to fill that role. It had nearly been a year and Jaegar was now devoted to the President and it seemed that once again, the Districts were in full control by The Capitol. It had worked out perfectly.

In the depths of his mind though, Julius knew he couldn't do that again. Essentially he chose 23 sacrificial lambs and sent them to their deaths. He preferred if everyone at least had a chance, but he was unconvinced that President Markland would be receptive to the idea.

It was a tricky situation. Julius knew that he would lose his mind sending 23 children to their deaths, but he knew he may be sending himself to the death if Markland disagreed and the Games turned in to a disaster for The Capitol. He knew he had to tread carefully.

There would be changes if the President agreed to let the children have a fair fight. Firstly, the Tributes would not be kept separate and would have full access to the videos and profiles of their competition. They would all train together and be live for interviews. The selection field would not be predetermined, but rather random, giving each District a fair turn. This year the arena would not advantage those who captured and held the supplies, but rather the advantage lay in how much you learned in your training.

He knew it was a long shot, but for his own sanity Julius knew this needed to be done. He just hoped the President agreed.

President Archibald Markland

"I disagree. I like to have control over who wins. We do not want a rebellion inspired District 11 tribute to win. A huge District like that in revolt could cause major disruption."

"But Sir. I think you are underestimating the Districts. They're not stupid. They know when they have been duped. The uproar from last year was a clear demonstration of that. Everyone needs a fair chance. Imagine an outer District winner, hugely popular and on your side. Panem would be indestructible."

Julius made a good point, a Victor from one of the poorer Districts could very well be a huge asset to him, but there were many concerns. The more loyal Districts like 1 and 4 may expect a Victor before too long and randomising the process could be detrimental to their chances. He also know that if the outer Districts didn't have a Victor, they too would be agitated and randomising it again could see them very well miss out considering the poverty and generally smaller children.

"I agree…somewhat with you Julius. You have one opportunity. Remember, I do not like to be disappointed."

He knew very well that this was a roll of the dice. A Victor with rebellious thoughts could be extremely detrimental to Panem, and people who cannot be controlled are as dangerous as mutts. What he needed was a Jaegar from an outer District, someone who would listen to every word he said.

Hunter Pickton(16) – District 11

I still remember day 42. I remember the stomach cramps, I remember the sun and I remember the loneliness. No one knew what to expect going in. 24 of us, each skilled at something different. This year we trained together and got to know everyone's strengths and weaknesses. You had the strong District 7 tributes; the weak District 12's. But strength didn't matter this year. This year you had to survive.

The arena never ended and there were meagre weapons and minimal survival equipment at the beginning. All we had was our feet and the will to live. Initially a mountainous terrain was visible, which sloped in to grasslands that stretched out at the bottom, the shrubs then started and the tree cover became denser before quickly disappearing in to dessert. Only 4 died initially, beat to death by other tributes, and then it really started.

2 days in the cannons began to ding like a doorbell with a lot of visitors. Those that couldn't find water were succumbing to their fates. We were informed on the first night that there would be no drops this year. No matches, no water, no food, no medical supplies, nothing. Everything we needed to survive could be found in the arena if we were looking hard enough. So as those that couldn't adapt were eliminated, the rest of us had to quickly set up base. The arena was so vast, that there was minimal chance that you would run in to another tribute.

I was fine for the first 21 days, and 12 of us had survived the dehydration, starvation, hadn't contracted infection or eaten poisonous plants. We were mostly outer District tributes, the inner District's being unused to survival. Luckily for me I had knowledge of plants and what to eat and what to leave. I had also practiced making fire solo and had the smarts to boil my water before I drank it.

24 days in it started to get colder. Freezing cold. Within 4 more days another 6 cannons were sounded, those that couldn't make fire were essentially eliminated. With every passing day things became harder and harder. My tiny pond of water was slowly drying up, there was no rain and food was not being replenished. The nights were becoming unbearable and I barely had enough energy to keep myself alive, but I kept going.

Everything became a blur up to day 42. I remembered a couple of cannons sounding, but I was so disorientated, I was starving and on the point of death. Then it all went blank, I woke up and discovered I was still alive, in the Capitol.

The Games lasted 44 days, and eventually I outlasted the poor girl from District 10 who had given in to the starvation and dehydration merely hours before my body would have. My ribs were the most prevalent feature on my disgusting body and collar bones looked like wings. They had to wait 5 days for me to emerge to be able to do the interviews and other Victor duties. Apparently they felt I was too repulsive even for the Capitol viewers.

The 2nd Annual Hunger Games were one of the cruellest ever. 5 deaths of combat, 9 from Dehydration, 6 associated with freezing, 2 from infection and 1 from starvation. If there is one thing that I discovered about myself over the 42 days, then it is the fact that revenge can be sweet, and someone has to pay for what I went through.

.

.

It's now been 4 days since I was released from the hospital and it's also the day I meet Jaegar. I stand at the door to his Capitol residence before I hear his footseps make their way towards me and open the door.

"Congratulations Hunter, tough, tough Games." He says with a hint or sarcasm in his voice as he greets me, shakes my hang and leads me through his gigantic Capitol hallway.

"What's that?" I say, halting in spot.

"I'm welcoming you to the Victors club Hunter. Come, have a drink!" Jaegar continues, trying to persuade me in to his main living room.

"No thank you Jaegar, and I don't appreciate the sarcasm. Just because I didn't kill anyone doesn't make me less deserving than yourself." Jaegar turns around, eyes slit in a stare.

"I never said that Hunter. Although I do feel as no one should leave the Hunger Games without being involved with the death of another tribute." He arrogantly states.

"And I feel that no one should go through the HUNGER Games without being Hungry, Jaegar. Don't judge me until the day your stomach decides that the only energy it can get is from literally eating you from inside out."

I storm out of the meeting, fuming.

Jaegar Western – District 1 – Victor of the 1st Hunger Games.

"I don't like him. He is younger than me, he is charismatic and he is a LOT more popular than me ,Julius."

"Correction Jaegar, he is a lot more popular than you in the outer Districts, they revere him like a God. They now believe anything is possible. Especially those in District 11. You saw the reception when he arrived home?"

"Yes Julius I did."

"Nearly everyone in the District turned out to see him. He is the face of the Games at the moment. He is the face of Panem, especially for Districts 9,10,11,12. Remember Jaegar, Panem is what matters the most. You need Hunter on your side. You need to scope him out and see where his loyalties lie. Because if they lie in the wrong faction, he may not be with us for very long. If you work with him then the two of you together would be unstoppable. Remember you have influence over many Districts still."

I have a feeling Hunter and I will have a few more issues before too long. I don't like the shift of power he has going for him, and I see the movement of power slowly change from myself to the glory that is Hunter Pickton. For the sake of the President and for Panem, I have to try and make things work with him.

 **Powerful People Panem**

(taken from Panem Weekly)

1\. President Archibald Markland

2\. Hunter Pickton – Victor 2nd Annual Hunger Games

3\. Jaegar Western – Victor 1st Annual Hunger Games

4\. Julius Flickerman – Head Gamemaker

5\. Olivia Markland – 1st Lady

6\. Wilma Vines – District 11 Mayor

7\. Darius Western – District 2 Commander in Chief

8\. Phillippe Edwards – District Trade Coordinator

9\. Gregory Quinn – Panem Chief Justice of the Supreme Court

10\. Boris Newhaven – President of Bank of Panem

.

.

Jaegar Western Game Statistics:

Arena: Vast and varied.

Length of Games: 44 days

Weight Loss: 30kg

Kills: 0


	3. 3rd Games -Sandra Quartzina - District 2

3rd:Sandra Quartzina – D2

Julius Flickerman

I still don't think that this new decision is fair. To allow Victors to mentor their tributes? Sure I think this could be a good idea in the future, but surely you would need a Victor from every District first? An even playing field is always what I strive to achieve.

As much as I hate it, I feel like a tribute in the Capitol; always on the lookout for people trying to screw me over. This new rule is President Marklands way of punishing me for last years games.

Hunter is too hard to control, someone not easily influenced. Maybe I should have killed him in the Games, but who am I to interfere? I think my best course of action is to just keep my head low and do as I am ordered.

These Games need to change, and at some point I will find a Victor worthy of winning, and when I do, President Markland will have no idea that I was behind it.

President Archibald Markland

"We want to see progression in the Games Jaegar, why do you think I introduced this new rule? You know I hardly ever get involved, but last year's Games I let Julius do it his way, and look what happened. Hunter needs to be brought in to line."

"What do you mean?" Jaegar asks.

"You are joking right? You didn't catch his Victory tour last year? Smuggling in pendants, money, anything to the fallen tributes families. Did your District partner get any?"

"I was….unaware of this Sir." I notice Jaegar shifting in his boots. Unable to make eye contact with me.

"Bring him into line Jaegar. He must be seen but not heard. I do not care what you tell him. Lie to him, buy him a puppy for all I care. All of this gallivanting and showmanship should be your job, and at the moment, he is doing it better."

District 2 – Sandra Quartzina(15) – Victor of the 3rd Annual Hunger Games.

I only remember crying at the end, my District partner Eian lie dead in front of me. I would not have made it far if it weren't for him, and via extension the tributes from District 1.

We teamed up initially. Jaegar had mentored the District 1 tributes, and it seemed his popularity payed off for them…..and us. Constantly we received favours from people. At one point a tablecloth fell from the skies for us to eat our evening meal. We needed these favours, these meals, as you never knew what was going to take you down.

Only 8 died initially. I was caught up in a tussle with the girl from District 4 before she met her untimely demise from Eian, who knocked her out cold and threw her in to a river. I couldn't get by in the Games without him from then on.

Poison was the weapon of choice these Games. Minimal weaponry meant sleight of hand was the way to go. In total 10 tributes were poisoned. The arena was set up as a miniature suburb, not dissimilar to District 2, there were houses, stores, and essentially anything you would see in town. But what made it different is that most of the edible products were poisoned, the instructions for antidotes were found in each tributes small knapsack, but if you were alone, then making these became difficult. That's why we became so reliant on sponsor gifts. The 4 of us, both District 1 tributes, myself and Eian were relatively comfortable in the Games.

After 7 days we had not needed to get our hands dirty since day 1. Almost all of the other tributes were gone, only our group of 4 and the pair from 10 were left. I guess you could tell that sponsor gifts made a huge difference with these Games.

After another 3 days we finally found the pair from 10 in an attic of a small suburban house, they were whispering in low voices as we arrived. Huddled over a map, vials of poison in their hands. It was only after I left the arena that I found out we were all about to meet our ends if we hadn't have found them when we did. Highly potent chemicals were about to be added to the only water supply in the arena.

Nevertheless they did not get the opportunity.

There is only one thing I did that I don't know if I can live with myself for doing…. See when we left the District 10 tributes I took 3 of those vials, and as our friends from District 1 slept, I added those vials to their water bottles. They never knew about my betrayal and neither did Eian, because I didn't want to look in to his eyes and have him know that the reason that blood was trickling from his nose and the reason he couldn't breathe was because of me.

Sometimes the Games break you, and I still don't know whether I did the right thing. All I know is that I am alive, and I cry myself to sleep almost every night.

Sandra Quartzina Game Statistics:

Arena: Suburbia

Length of Games: 11 days

Weight Loss: 0kg

Kills: 3

Hunter Pickton – D11 – Victor of the 2nd Annual Hunger Games

"She is an absolute mess Jaegar!" I yell. "She can barely scrape 2 words together without falling to bits."

"I know" Jaegar responds, staring at me. "So we need to help her through it. Together. Look Hunter I know we were butting heads in these last Games, our tributes were kind of pitted against eachother. But neither of our tribute made it out of there alive. We need to put it behind us and help the one that did."

Jaegar was right. Unfortunately that meant he would have to buddy up to both Jaegar and Sandra. Neither of whom had proven themselves enemies, but neither of whom he trusted. But for the sake of the Victors he knew he had to help them out. What was probably best for all of them was to keep their heads down and not bring attention to the fact that these Games make us insane; because once you are deemed insane you lose your credibility. I know there will come a time that a true physcopath will emerge victorious, but for now I need to retain the image I have, and the only way to do that is to make sure that we seem to be a cohesive Victor unit.

 **Hey guys! My hiatus has ended, although I am not sure for how long. Maybe I will finish this one, I may possibly lose interest, but feedback keeps me going, so review, like, do whatever and let me know what you think!**


End file.
